


Thinking About You Worldwide

by MommyToLiamJames



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Daddy fic, F/M, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyToLiamJames/pseuds/MommyToLiamJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the band leaves for a 6 month tour, how will James cope with being away from his wife and what surprises will pop up along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About You Worldwide

**Shannon's POV**

My life had made a total, complete turn. I had married the man of my dreams, James Diamond, and had my ultimate dream wedding. Being married to someone famous wasn't easy. Sadly, because of my college career, I couldn't tag along with James this year while he was on tour. I was sitting on a park bench outside of Roque Records as James and the other three boys were preparing to leave. I could feel the sadness of James leaving for 6 months slowly creeping its way out of me. I remembered the words he said to me a few weeks ago in bed after a night of romance. 

**-Flashback-**

After pleasuring me with his love, James settled beside me in bed under the sheets. He looked at me with a pearl white smile.

"How did you like that, beautiful?" He asked, still smiling.

"I loved it." I replied, giving him a look of assurance.

James pulled me closer and looked into my baby blue eyes.

"Shannon Diamond, I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I'm going to do without you by my side for 6 months, but I know that no matter where I am, I'll always be thinking of you." He said in a romantic tone.

I looked at James, with tears in my eyes, and wrapped him in an amorous hug.

"James, that's so sweet. I'll miss you like crazy, but I know you're living your dream." I said.

James wiped my falling tears and kissed me on the lips.

"Don't cry beautiful." He said. "Get some rest."

I nodded in agreement as I rested my head on his warm, fit chest. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**-End of Flashback-**

 

The last of the luggage and music equipment was loaded on the tour bus. I watched as the four boys, Gustavo, and Kelly walked from the entrance of Roque Records. Carlos and Logan, the two unmarried members of the band, raced onto the bus. Kendall said his goodbyes to his wife, Alyssa. James walked over to be with sad eyes. He took off his Star of David necklace and placed it around my neck.

"You hold on to it, it'll keep you safe and bring you good luck while I'm away." He said.

I looked at James' necklace with tears in my eyes. I wrapped him in a tight hug. He leaned in and we shared our last kiss. Our lips parted as James was told that it was time to go.

"I love you!!" James yelled as he stepped on the tour bus.

"I love you too." I yelled back.

The bus driver started the engine and I watched as the bus disappeared out of sight.

**XxXxXx**

I woke up the following morning feeling extremely nauseous. I got out of be and quickly made my way to the master bathroom. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet, coughing and dry heaving. I vomited, more than once. When the sickness had passed, I rested myself against the bathroom wall. I rubbed my forehead and thought to myself. "What could be making me so sick?" The I realized that something had not shown up this month. "Omg!" I thought, " Could I really be pregnant?"


End file.
